The Lover I Thought I Lost
by ab28405
Summary: Heero had to go on a dangerous mission that Duo didn't know about. Duo doesn't know where Heero is yaoi 1x2
1. The Last Night

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell Pairings: 1x2 Rating: NC-17, after this chapter Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, violence, angst after this chapter  
  
The Lover I thought I Lost By: ab28405  
  
It's been five months since you went away  
  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
  
when I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
  
but it wasn't good enough for you, no  
  
so I asked God  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
It's been over half a year since Heero left to go on a mission for the Preventers. The war has been over and won for over a year now. Heero and I are both working for the Preventers. During the war we both find out each others feelings and we been together ever since.  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
During these peaceful times, Heero and I have been busy. No time for each other, no kisses, or making passionate love, just work and missions one after the other. Until seven months ago when I came home from work that night..  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
**Flashback**  
  
(Duo's POV) I was coming home from work not as overly tired like yesterday but I still wanted to go to bed. As I parked the car in a little parking space for our penthouse I saw the lights on through the window. "So I guess Heero's off tonight he didn't say anything to me." I said a little too happy. I took the elevator up to our 6th floor home and unlock the door.  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
When I swing open the door to greet Heero, what surprise me was that it was completely dark, " I thought the lights were on." When I switch the light on I was shocked, speechless, and I started crying..  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
  
And give you all my love  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it  
  
God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
  
Oh God, send me an angel  
  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
  
Ooohhhh..  
To be continue.  
  
Did it suck?  
  
Please send your comments and Review I appreciate the opinions.  
  
Ab28405 


	2. Surpries

Disclaimers: don't own, don't sue, don't ask, don't tell Pairings: 1x2 Rating: R Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, violence, angst, little sappy Song by: LL Cool J - Luv U Better feat. Marc Dorsey  
  
The Lover I thought I lost ch.2 By: ab28405  
  
This is for my number one  
  
This is for my number one  
  
This is for my number one  
  
True baby for I adore  
This is hard to say  
  
I wanna make sure I go about this in the right way  
  
Cuz lately I been busy a lot  
  
And I know you don't feel appreciated and what not  
  
I used to tell you that you're hair looked fly  
  
Kiss you slow and stare in your eyes  
  
Now I talk real foul and slick  
  
Every other sentence is, You make me sick  
  
Back in the days I was your number one pick  
  
Now your heart's hair-broken and that's hard to fix  
  
I had to dig deep inside myself  
  
Cuz I can't see you bouncin' with somebody else  
  
It's a long journey back to the place we was  
  
When I was too embarrased to admit I was in love  
  
And you was my good girl that wouldn't give it up  
  
I can't let us self-destruct  
  
Baby smile today  
  
Cuz I been on that journey always  
  
I'm gon' love you better  
  
When your friends'll see you too  
  
Just when you think there's nothin' else I can do  
  
I'm gon' love you better  
When I think about the things we did  
  
And I think about you having my kids  
  
And I think about us sharing a crib  
  
Losin' all that, God forbid  
  
You deserve flowers and candy, the simple things  
  
In addition to the SL's, bigets and rings  
  
Instead I walk around like I'm a king  
  
And having you ain't nothing but a thing  
  
I even stopped tellin' you the lovin' was good  
  
Too busy frontin' in the hood  
  
Baby girl, hold me tight don't ever let go  
  
I'ma do it real gentle baby, nice and slow  
  
One more chance baby and don't say no  
  
Cuz I got another side to show  
  
Some say love is painful it helps you grow  
  
Well it's time for the pain to go, ya'know  
Do you think I meant to hurt you (No)  
  
Do you think I meant to hurt you (No)  
  
So let's laugh together, cry together  
  
God willin' we gon' die together  
It's a brand new me, a brand new you  
  
A brand new day, sky so blue  
  
Hold my hand while I walk with you  
  
Sit on my lap, lemme talk to you  
  
No more games callin' you foul names  
  
Actin' like females is all the same  
  
I'm gon' love you better, my mentality changed  
  
From this day forward I'll never be the same  
  
I'ma rub your lower back, share my dreams  
  
I love you, lemme show you what I mean  
  
Give you the deepest love a girl ever seen  
  
Watch you sleep, so peaceful and serene  
  
A toast to the queen, you're back in my life  
  
But this time I'ma do it right  
  
Trust me, from the bottom of my heart  
  
Nothin's gonna tear us apart, promise  
When I opened the door and turned on the lights I was mesmerize, there in the living room was Heero laying on a blanket in front of the fire, wearing a thigh length, see through black robe, with nothing else under it. After staring at his attire and wiping the drool from my mouth. I graze into his beautiful cobalt blue midnight eyes. His chocolate brown mane of his so call hair resting half over his eyes. Heero was a wet dream, day dream, and any other distraction of a dream wrap up all in one.  
  
I just notice Heero's god like body sutured up to me in that sexy piece of clothing and those muscular, long, caramel color legs. Heero had that sexy smile, just for me on his hansom face then he loosely links his arms around my neck and hooked his legs around my waist pressing his strong body on me. If I wasn't hard then, I was certainly hard at that exact moment. I had an erection so hard that if Heero press his body any harder against me I would cream my pants big time. While I was thinking, wait why the hell I'm thinking right now? Heero pressed his body FULLY on me and I moaned loudly expressing my most gratitude of immense pleasure of release, while in the process I creamed my pants. Gods it felt so good, probably because Heero and I haven't been making love for three months!!!  
  
"Hello koi how was your day? You look exhausted." Heero purred in that husky turn-on voice.  
  
"Well hello to you too koi, and no I'm not as overly tired like yesterday." I said while embracing my lover, feeling his hardness touching my thigh. "Maybe I should take care of that little problem you have, Heero." I whispered in his ear while I was making small circles with my finger on inner thigh.  
  
"That can wait koi, but first you should go clean up you're wet and messy." Heero purred  
  
"Yeah ok, I'll be back in a sec." I said while grinning wickedly to my beloved.  
  
"Oh, take your time I have three surprises for you, two are upstairs and one more will be waiting when you come back, enjoy." Heero said seductively while walking into the kitchen leaving me, confused, speechless, and excited. I went upstairs to see my first two surprises waiting for me in our bedroom.. (TBC)  
Good? Bad? Or both? Please review  
  
p.s. thank all of you for the reviews there are actually good people in this world ^-^ 


End file.
